


Just two boys and a piano

by depressed_mermaid_53



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Shy Isak, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, isak plays piano, obvious Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_mermaid_53/pseuds/depressed_mermaid_53
Summary: Even just started a new art school and there's a beautiful boy that no one talks to. Even is completely enthralled by him the second he sees him.or Isak plays piano and Even suddenly has a love for listening to piano music





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I haven't written on here in ages. This is just a short cute little thing. I have it all written, but I like chaptering things off so it's not so long. The rest should be up shortly. I hope you enjoy!

“Hei Even!” Vilde screeches as I sit down at the lunch table in the crowded cafeteria.

I have been at this new art school for two weeks now. Everyone has given me a warm welcome. My classes are interesting and give me a passion for school. I appreciate Vilde and the rest of the welcome committee so much. Switching schools in the middle of the year is hard. It was nice to have people to hang with immediately, but sometimes Vilde is a little too perky for a Monday.

“Hi Vilde,” I reply with a polite smile.

“So how was everyone's weekend?” she asks cheerily.

I hear the others answer and I'm about to respond when I see him. He walks quickly with his head down and hood up, but there's no hiding beauty like that. He has blonde angel curls and a perfect cupid's bow. I see his shining green eyes flit around nervously. I watch him swiftly buy a lunch and flee the cafeteria like everyday before.

My first day here I saw him and everything shifted to make room for him in my mind. It's like my body knew that he was going to be part of my life.

He's gone before I can even ask Vilde or anyone who he is, but I can't focus on the conversation long after he has disappeared. This has happened everyday since I first saw him. He's too quick and I'm always too dumbfounded to say anything.

“Even?” Magnus asks as we are leaving the cafeteria after lunch. “What's up man? You were quiet at lunch.”

“Uh,” I stutter. Magnus's bluntness still throws me off, but he's a truly great guy. “I just–” I stumble over my words as I see the beautiful boy for a second time today. He is sitting in an empty classroom across the hall, scribbling furiously on to sheet music. “Magnus who is that?” I whisper coming to a dead stop in the middle of the hallway.

“Dude keep moving,” he hisses. “That's Isak Valtersen,” he says after looking quickly towards the classroom.

Isak. I whisper the name to feel it in my mouth.

“Hey don't get any ideas. Isak doesn't really talk to anyone. He's brilliant though, if you ever hear him play. He's amazing, but he doesn't play for people very often.” Magnus warns.

“Piano?” I ask, Magnus nods. “Why?”

“He likes to keep to himself,” Magnus shrugs.

“Maybe he’s just a little shy?” I try optimistically.

“Yeah... Maybe?” Magnus doesn't look convinced. “Just leave him alone though Even. He doesn't like to be bothered.”

Magnus seems to want the conversation to move on so I start talking about the drawing I'm working on as we enter Mr. Hart's classroom. Mr. Hart is the drawing teacher here and he looks very grumpy at first glance, but once you talk to him he's cool. This is a big change from my old school's art teacher. She looked nice, but once you got to know her she was strict and harsh.

My mind drifts back to Isak. I have to talk to him, and I decide halfway through class that I will. Now the only question is when?

~

I enter the large classroom filled with canvases of all different sizes and murals on every wall. I can smell the paint as I sit down for painting, my last class of the day. I'm still thinking of Isak. I know nothing about him except his name, but I'm infatuated. 

“Hey Mahdi,” I greet him with a friendly smile. We sit in the back of the class away from the noise because we both like to really focus in on our work. Our teacher Ms. Shu usually comes back to get away from the noise as well  once she finishes the lesson of the day and grants us work time.

“Hi Even, what's up?” Mahdi smiles. Mahdi is very straightforward unlike Magnus and Vilde. He's probably more likely to give me real answers about Isak. I decide now is as good of a time as any to test this theory.

“So, do you know Isak?” I ask, figuring if I try to ease into the conversation I'll chicken out and end up kicking myself the rest of the night.

“Umm.. hm I’m not sure anyone really _knows_ him.” Mahdi says with a frown. “He's extremely talented and obviously brilliant, but he doesn't have any people skills from what I've seen.”

“What does that mean?” I ask, getting more confused.

“We've all tried to include him, but he just doesn't want to talk to anyone or be included it seems,” Mahdi says with a concerned look.

“Everyone wants to be included. He's probably just shy?” I insist, but I'm not so confident this time.

“I don't know man. Look Even you're a really good guy everyone likes you already, including me. I don't want to see you get hurt over this, okay?” Mahdi looks so distraught over this, I'm so glad I found such great people at this new school already.

“Okay,” I agree with a thankful smile, but I can't help the nagging thought in the back of my mind that still wants to talk to Isak.


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday I stay late to help Ms. Shu clean up after a particularly messy hour. As I'm walking out of school I hear music. The halls are relatively empty, everyone having rushed out to start their weekend. I can hear someone playing the piano in the empty classroom I saw Isak in. I look in cautiously and sure enough he's in there playing, with his back to the door. He sits with perfect posture as his hands dance across the keys. He truly is talented. I stand outside the door listening, mesmerized by his song. The notes float through the air seamlessly. 

I stand outside the door listening until I hear the song end and he seems to be packing up. I briskly start walking away not wanting him to know I'm listening in. 

That night in bed my mind plays Isak's song over and over again until I fall into a dreamless sleep. 

~

The next week passes and I don't see Isak at all. I'm starting to lose hope of him even being real come Friday.

Then as I'm leaving school I stay back behind the weekend rush and wait until the hallway clears out. I go to the same classroom as last week, just to see if Isak is playing. There's little hope in my heart as I approach the door and I don't hear any music, but as I get closer the music starts. 

Today he's playing a different song. This song is more intricate and seemingly romantic. 

I listen, my heart filling with love for a boy I don't know. He's really beautiful. All I can see is the curve of his back and those angel curls; he is a masterpiece. The song ends too soon just like last week. I walk off quickly again not wanting to be caught. 

This pattern continues for three more Fridays before I crack and try to stay later the next Monday. 

It's Monday after school and I'm waiting up. I know it's a long shot that he'll still be here, and playing late like he is on Fridays. I have to see though. I can't wait until next Friday to see him again. 

I walk up to the door with high hopes and anxiety. I don't hear music as I get closer and my heart sinks, but when I look in I see him. Joy fills my body with warmth. 

He's sitting at the piano preparing to play. When his fingers begin to dance over the keys my jaw goes slack. I've listened to him play many times now, but I'm in awe each and every time. I listen to every note eagerly and watch him as best I can from the door.

He stops playing and I leave with the same bittersweet smile as always. 

After that afternoon I stay late everyday. I'm thankful no one in my last class ever asks me about it. I know I'm probably being creepy and stalkerish. Isak probably wants nothing to do with me like everyone has said, but I can't stop. 

It's a Thursday afternoon like any other. Isak has just finished playing and I'm watching him pack up. I know I need to leave now. If I don't he could see me, but today I just can't. He's so beautiful and talented. I just want to know him. I want to ask him a million questions. But he has no idea who I am; I want him to though. 

I have to make a decision right now or he's going to walk out and see me just standing here. I open the door to the classroom and walk in silently. I turn away from where he's still packing up and pretend to be looking for a book on the shelf by the door, across the room from the piano and Isak.

I don't know what I'm doing. I probably look like an idiot and I'm sweating as I wait for him to notice me.

I hear him stand up and he makes a strangled noise as he takes a step, most likely seeing me.

“Sorry to scare you, I was just looking for this book and I didn't want to interrupt you.” I start blurting out holding up a book and pointing. “You're very good,” I add because I'm an idiot.

“Oh,” he replies looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “I don't really like people to hear me play so...” He trails off and my stomach lurches. “If you could not.” Then he quickly looks down and walks out the door with a frown. My heart sinks with a painful thud.

I should've known this whole thing was a terrible idea. I walk home that afternoon with storm clouds looming on a bright sunny day.

My mom tries to ask me what's wrong when I get inside, but I go straight to my room and I don't leave until the next morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Friday. I used to love Fridays, I got to see Isak and the weekend is here, but today I just feel empty. 

The last bell rings and without even realizing what I'm doing I end up waiting up and heading to Isak's classroom. It has become a habit. I see he hasn't started playing yet and I decide I have to talk to him one last time.

“Hey,” I say as I step into the classroom. He jumps, startled and turns around with a crease in his forehead. “Look I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. As long as I'm being honest here I wasn't looking for a book yesterday. Truth is I've been listening to you play for a few weeks now. I'm really sorry for being creepy and just yeah...” He looks at me crazily after I finish talking. I think he's going to respond, but quickly realize he probably just wants me to leave because he's freaked out.

I turn to leave, with a heavy heart. I'm almost out the door when he speaks up, “Why?” He asks quietly.

“What?” I turn back around to face him.

“Why have you been listening to me play?” He elaborates. 

I can't read his expression, but I answer as truthfully as I can anyways. “Because your playing is beautiful.” 

He blinks and I see a slight blush color his cheeks. “Okay.” He says turning back around to prepare to play. I figure this is my cue to leave. He's asked all the questions he wanted to know about my weirdness. I walk towards the door again, but as I'm about to turn the knob he stops me again. “You can stay,” he says without turning to face me. “And listen. I mean if you want to.” 

My heart leaps to my throat. “Really?” I squawk. 

“You can sit there,” he points to a chair off to the side of the piano. “But don't make noise.”

I nod and quietly sit. 

When he starts playing I have to hold back a gasp. He's so much more beautiful up close. I can see his profile from this seat and how his face scrunches up slightly in concentration. 

This time when he starts packing up I don't feel as sad. I know I'll see him again tomorrow and hopefully this close again. 

He is finished packing up his stuff and I know this is the end and I just want to prolong it as much as possible. 

“I'm Even by the way,” I say with a small smile. 

“Isak,” he says, avoiding eye contact. I'm trying to think of something else to talk about when he quickly stutters out a “bye” as he hurries out of the classroom. 

Monday afternoon I'm not sure if I'm allowed back, but I decide it's worth the risk after not seeing him the whole weekend. I go to the classroom after the rush. I see him setting up as I open the door. He looks up, surprised to see me. 

“I hope it's okay that I'm back,” I say, nervously. He nods. I take that as an invitation to sit in the chair again. 

He plays. I listen with amazement and butterflies in my stomach fluttering. 

When he finishes I decide I can't let him get away without another word today. 

“So how come I never see you around? You're a third year too right?” I ask, hoping I'm not pushing my luck too much for one day. 

“I'm a third year, yes.” He answers. “But I have most of my credits so I only come for half the day to take classes for piano.” 

“Oh, that's cool.” I say lamely, knowing the conversation ends there.

“You're new here right?” He asks to my surprise. 

“Yeah,” I nod, a bit too enthusiastic over a continued conversation. “I transferred halfway through the year. I've always wanted to go to an art school, but I never thought I was good enough. Then some recruiter saw one of my short films and got in touch with me and now here I am” I say with a way too big smile. He chuckles. 

“Bye,” he says walking out with a hint of a smile. 

“Bye Isak,” I call. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when I walk into the classroom the chair is scooted closer to the piano. It's right next to it instead of a good four or five feet away. I sit down trying not to grin. He must've moved it closer. How else would it be closer? I don't think anyone else even goes in this classroom. 

He plays a different kind of song today. It sounds more like what you would hear on the radio. Usually he plays beautiful intricate pieces with handwritten notes scribbled in that he sometimes changes halfway through a song. Today it seems to be from memory.

“What kind of music is your favorite to play?”I ask when he's finished. 

“Well I like to play my own stuff, especially when I've got it to sound just right.” He tells me, his face lighting up with passion. “But it's fun to figure out a top hit I've heard on the radio a million times too.” 

“Wait do you just listen to it and then you can figure out how to play it without sheet music?” I ask.

“Yeah, after a few listens I can usually figure it out pretty easily.” He confirms. I stare in awe, he squirms under the attention.

“Really? That's so cool Isak,” I tell him.

“Not really. It's not that hard,” he brushes me off. 

“Will you show me?” I ask shyly.

“Okay,” he agrees. I smile bashfully. I take out my phone and find Nas. I wonder for a moment if Isak listens to him. I start playing “If I Ruled the World”. He smiles to himself. “Nas,” he says. I nod in confirmation. “Nice.” 

After the song ends Isak immediately begins playing with ease. I thought Nas was my favorite artist all this time and Isak proves me wrong everyday. He plays the song better than the original easily. 

“That's amazing,” I whisper, impressed. Isak blushes. “What kind of music do you  _ listen _ to?” I change the subject. “I mean besides piano music.”

“Mostly 90s hip hop,” Isak replies.

“Ah, N.W.A.?” I ask, thanking God Isak is still talking to me.

“Yes!” He nods.

“Cypress Hill?” I ask excitedly.

“Yeah them too.” Isak gives me a small smile. “Well I should get going.”

“Okay sure,” I say trying to hide my disappointment.

“But I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” I say happily as he walks out. 

I can feel something fluttering inside my heart the more time I spend with Isak. My walk home feels especially bright and sunny today. I smile to myself all the way home.

~

The next day in lunch I'm staring off into space thinking of Isak. How he bites his lip when he hits just the right note. I imagine brushing back the golden blonde curl that falls in front of his face while he's playing. He's so beautiful.

“Even, Even!” I hear Magnus calling and I finally see his hand waving in front of my face.

“Uh sorry, what's up?” I ask, awkwardly coughing.

“What were you thinking about?” Mahdi asks with a chuckle. 

“Oh nothing,” I blush. 

“Dude you were completely zoned out,” Magnus laughs. “I asked you how piano is going? I know you said you were struggling. Mr. Hoff is having a makeup practice after school today he just told our class.” 

“Oh yeah I should probably go to that I'm yeah... Not doing so well,” I answer cringing at how bad I'm actually doing in piano. I thought it wouldn't be that hard of a class, but I don't know what I'm doing at all. “Thanks dude.”

“Sure man,” Magnus gives me a thumbs up.

After school ends I realize with a crushing feeling that going to Mr. Hoff’s after school means I won't see Isak today. I just kind of deflate at that thought as I trudge to his classroom sadly. 

I finally get out of Mr. Hoff's with the promise of a passing grade. I sprint down the hall to Isak's classroom hoping by some off chance he's still here. 

He's not.

I look in the classroom, and nobody's there. I head home with a slight frown. 

I know that Isak and I aren't really that close. We barely even talk, mostly I just listen to him play. Isak probably doesn't even consider us friends, but he brightens my day. I've become dependent on seeing him, and I think I need him in my life. It feels that way at least. I know he probably doesn't feel the same. He might've even been glad that I wasn't there today bothering him. I hope he isn't bothered by me staying after school with him because I have to see him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I jump out of bed before my alarm even rings. I'm so excited to see Isak, and even though it's hours away my heart is already beating a little bit faster in anticipation. He's so beautiful. I can't wait to see him in real life, and not just in my dreams.

I get to school a little early because I practically ran. I'm in a good mood and even though I'm anxious to get to the end of the day, I’m still extra cheery with everyone. 

“Hi, Vilde, how are you on this lovely Thursday morning?” I say enthusiastically without a single hint of sarcasm. 

“I'm great!”she responds with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

“Whoa, what's with you?” Mahdi asks me with a raised brow. 

“Yeah Vilde is already too much enthusiasm for 8 am. Not you too,” Jonas begs.

“Sorry I'm just in a really good mood today,” I reply with a huge smile. 

“Well I think it's great,” Vilde says with scowl in Jonas's direction. 

“Thanks,” I tell Vilde.

My good mood carries through all of my classes, and by the end of the day I can't stop smiling. I wait for everyone to clear out, so I can see Isak. Finally.

I walk towards the familiar classroom with a bit of nerves. What if Isak doesn't want to see me? He never made it seem like he didn't want me there, but we don't talk that much. I try to push all my nervousness away as I step through the door. 

Isak looks up from the piano at I enter the classroom. 

“Hi,” I greet with a smile. He doesn't smile back or answer. 

His expression is a little surprised or maybe confused. 

“What are you doing here?” he finally asks. My stomach flips uncomfortably.

“Um,” I start nervously, not knowing what to say. I fidget for a moment before turning to leave. “I'm sorry I bothered you.’

“Wait Even,” he says. I freeze, he hasn't acknowledged that he knows my name before now. I slowly turn back around to face him. “I didn't mean– I just,” he blows out a frustrated breath. “Stay?” He requests with pleading eyes.

“Are you sure?” I ask hopefully.

“Yeah. I guess I was kind of sad you were gone yesterday,” he admits. “Or whatever,” he adds turning around so I can't see his face. 

“Isak, I didn't leave on purpose. I promise I would've rather been here. It's just that I'm failing piano,” I try to explain.

“What?” he asks, disbelief clear on his face.

“Yeah I was doing extra credit since I'm really bad at piano,” I tell him.

“Well I can help you, you know?” He offers.

“No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you,” I brush him off.

“No really, I love piano. I'd love to teach you,” he nods with passion. 

“Okay,” I agree.

From that day on he teaches me from the basics because “you have to learn the baby stuff before you can be Beethoven, Even”. We practice finger placement, then he starts to teach me the proper way to read sheet music. 

After only a week Mr. Hoff is already impressed that I'm learning. I'm in heaven with Isak teaching me. I get to sit right next to him on the piano bench and he moves my fingers around to get them in the right place. I'm not ashamed to admit sometimes I know the right placement, but I want him to fix them for me and touch me.

One day, after a piano lesson filled with laughter and more getting to know each other than learning, Isak gives me a sheepish smile. 

“What?” I ask as we're standing by the door about to leave.

“It's just I'm sorry about that day. You know after you did your piano extra credit,” he says.

“What do you mean?” I ask, confused.

“I was a jerk and...” he trails off. “I'm not very good with words or people, but I'm sorry okay?” he says quickly.

“You don't have to be sorry. If you don't want me here you can tell me that,” I reassure him.

“But that's why I was upset. Because I  _ did  _ want you here,” he admits. I don't know how to respond as I wait for him to continue. “I know it sounds lame, but I don't have many friends. Actually I don't have any here, and seeing you after school was and is the highlight of my day. So when you didn't come I guess I thought you realized I'm just weird and lame and didn't want to come back.” Isak tells me and then he looks away embarrassedly. “I know pretty stupid right?”

“No, of course not.” I say, reaching out for his hand that is hanging by his side. He lets me grab it and squeeze it gently. “I love seeing you everyday too. I never would've skipped if I wasn't failing piano.” I smile. “And you're not lame Isak. You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met, and I'm your friend now.”

Isak smiles back. “I can't believe you were failing piano,” he laughs. 

“Hey!” I say in mock offense, dropping his hand. He laughs harder. “Okay, haha, I'm bad at piano. I'm getting better though, by the way. Mr. Hoff told me he's impressed with my improvement, so thanks.”

“Sure,” he says with a shy smile. 

We talk for another minute and then we both have to go home. I can tell he's as reluctant to leave as I am when we part ways. 

That day I walk home with a smile and not even the rain can get me down. As I'm walking home the sun seems to persist and finally pokes through the rain clouds to shine its golden rays. 


	6. Chapter 6

Friday morning I wake up and I know seeing Isak today will be bittersweet. It's always amazing to see him, but Friday means I won't see him until Monday. I miss him more than is normal or appropriate for someone I barely know and just met.

I try to think of witty or interesting things to say to him all day, but when I walk into his classroom I forgot everything. 

He's so beautiful. I could look at him for hours. I could just watch the way his curls fall around his face like a halo. 

“Hi Even,” he greets me with a smile on his face.

“Hi Isak,” I say back with an even bigger smile. We stand there smiling at each other for a minute before we both realize neither of us is moving towards the piano. I think we both realize by now that piano isn't the only reason I'm here. “How was your Friday?” I ask just for the sake of saying something as I continue to openly stare at him.

“It was good, how was yours?”  he replies staring back. 

“If I'm being honest this is all I've been looking forward to all day,” I say. I immediately regret it as I watch his jaw drop in shock, but I can't take it back. Things just come out of my mouth when I'm around him. I can't control myself.

“For piano lessons?” he asks with a chuckle, trying to brush off his shock.

“No, to see you.” There goes my lack of filter again I think as I cringe internally at myself.

“Me too,” he says before I can take it back.

Then we smile at each other again and I try not to let my feelings show. It's probably not working though. I'm finding it harder and harder to have a filter with him.

“We're gonna try something new today. I think it'll really help your piano skills,” he says with a smirk smile still on his face. 

“Okay,” I agree with my eyebrow raised in question. 

“Sit down at the piano,” he commands sweetly. I do as he says and sit with my hands sitting lightly over the keys. “Now I'm going to blindfold you,” he says bringing a black tie up to my eyes. I swallow hard, but I nod anyways. “And now you're going to play,” he tells me in a hushed voice right next to my ear. I can feel his breath on my ear. I suppress a shiver and try to focus on what he's teaching me. “Play a C,” he says into my ear again. 

I play a C and he continues to tell me keys to play and then he asks me to play “Mary had a Little Lamb”. It's way harder than I thought it would be and I keep messing up and I'm going way too slow for the actual tempo, but Isak keeps telling me I'm doing good  He's whispering in my ear and really no one's voice should sound that sexy. I'm torn between praying for this to end before I do something embarrassing and never wanting it to end. I love having him this close to me.

When he tells me we're done for the day and takes the tie from my eyes; I'm instantly filled with dread. I hate leaving him everyday. I would gladly stay with him forever. 

“Thanks for the lesson. It was hard, but I think it helped.” I say just to stay longer.

“Yeah, being aware of the keys is very important,” he nods looking deep in thought. I love his passion for piano. 

I nod back, standing in place, internally praying for at least another minute with him.

“Okay, well I guess I'll see you Monday?” He says with a fake looking smile.

“Oh okay,” I say trying not to look upset.

“Unless...” he trails off, not looking me in the eyes.

“Unless what?” I ask trying not sound too hopeful.

“Unless um..” Isak starts, looking uncomfortable and a little scared. 

I hate to see him struggle. “Will you go somewhere with me?” I ask because me making a fool of myself is better than Isak being uncomfortable. 

“Yes,” he says quickly with his brilliant smile returning. “I mean.. where?” he asks as an afterthought. I think I'm falling for him.

“You'll see,” I say with a smile. He smiles back and I grab his hand before my brain catches up. 

Then we're running through the hallways and his hand is in mine and I'm smiling like the sun is always out.

“Even where are we going?” he asks laughing. I laugh back and start running faster pulling him along with me. 

“I want to show you why I decided to come to school here,” I tell him when we finally stop in front of the huge mural that is visible when you first walk into the huge art school. “The first time I was here, it was for a tour of the school that a recruiter set up for me. I remember seeing this mural.” I tell him, thinking back to the day; it was months ago. “I remember I walked in and this was the first thing I noticed. This big, bright and colorful mural. And then I saw all the people walking around with smiles and some were carrying beautiful art and others were the art themselves. I just remember thinking this place is somewhere where people get inspired and I want to be apart of that.” I say with a nostalgic smile. “That's what I told my mom and the next day she was filing paperwork for the transfer.” 

He smiles back at me. We talk for awhile and share smiles and stares that make my stomach turn in the best way. I think I'm falling for him hard and fast, but I'm okay with it. 

When we say goodbye it's still hard, but at least I'll have memories to think back to over the weekend. 


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend goes faster than I thought it would, and Sunday night I'm excited to see Isak again. I can make it one more night I tell myself.

Then, I wake up Monday morning with a splitting headache and my stomach is killing me. 

I tell myself I just need an aspirin and I'll be fine, but as soon as I stand up I need to run to the bathroom to throw up. 

My mom hears me and tells me I'm staying home no arguments. 

I sigh miserably. I know I can't go to school, but that means I can't see Isak. 

I fall asleep quickly after I'm back in bed.

When I wake up again my mom tells me it's Tuesday. I sigh sadly, knowing I won't be going to school today either because I still feel terrible.

Before I fall back to sleep though I can't help the creeping feeling that Isak is probably wondering where I am. I don't want him to think I'm ditching him again. I quickly get out my phone to text Magnus. Knowing he's the only one who will actually help me.

 

**Even:** Hey Mags I'm still sick as you probably noticed, but I need a favor.

 

**Magnus:** that sucks dude, what is it? I'd love to help

 

**Even:** could you find Isak and tell him I'm sick and I was sick yesterday?

 

**Magnus:** Isak Valtersen? 

 

**Even:** yes

 

**Magnus:** I mean I guess, but why?

 

**Even:** thank you so much! Okay I have to go back to sleep now but we can talk more when I get back.

 

**Magnus:** okay

I sigh in relief that he didn't press for answers.

I quickly fall back into a feverish sleep.

~

“So, I go to that music room with the piano that he's always in because I don't know where else to find him, right?” Magnus animatedly begins telling me about his encounter with Isak yesterday as we eat lunch. 

“Yeah, sure,” I nod for him to continue.

“And he's playing the piano obviously. So I'm like, hey dude, sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you for a second,” Magnus gestures with his hands getting into the story. “And he’s like what's up? So I say Even told me to tell you that he's sick today and he was yesterday. And this dude like lit up when I mentioned you man. He looked almost relieved? At first he just seemed nervous that I was talking to him,” Magnus rambles on, but my heart is clenching painfully for this boy.

“Really? Do you think he missed me?” I ask accidentally out loud. 

“What's going on with you two?” Magnus squints at me accusingly. 

“Nothing,” I blurt loudly as I blush deeply. “We've just hung out a few times.” 

“Hung out?” Magnus looks so confused. “Why?” 

“What do you mean?” I question.

“And why don't you have his number or something?” Magnus asks.

“He’s just helping me learn piano,” I defend weakly and get up to leave lunch before anymore questioning happens. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm walking to our classroom after school and I can feel my heart beating rapidly. I missed Isak so much I haven't seen him in four and a half days. I hope he isn't mad at me like last time. 

I pull in the door handle and unconsciously hold my breath as I walk in.

Isak is sitting there at the piano, beautiful as always. I stop in my tracks momentarily observing his beauty before I remember how much I missed him and I just want to be near him. 

I run the last few steps to the bench and quickly sit down as close to him as possible. We're centimeters from touching. 

“I missed you so much,” he exclaims turning towards me with a large grin.

I must look shocked because he quickly looks down with a blush.

“I missed you too, Isak,” I say gently as I will him to look at me again. I need him right now, and I feel desperate for his attention after our time apart.

“Are you feeling better?” He changes the subject, but he still has a glimmer in his eyes of relief that I missed him just as much. 

“Yeah, although I had to beg my mom to let me come to school. She was worried today was too soon.” I say with a laugh.

“Was it? You don't want to strain yourself,” Isak says with concerned eyes. He holds out his hand behind my back like he wants to touch me comfortingly, but he's unsure. I wish he knew that I would give anything for his hands on me. 

After another few seconds of internal debate, Isak must decide it's worth it because he gently rubs a soothing circle on my back. He touches me with the lightest feathery feel. I shiver at his touch and basically melt.

“I was going to go crazy if I didn't see you,” I whisper, laying all my cards on the table.

“Can I play you something?” He asks suddenly. I nod. He retracts his hand from my back and digs around in his bag for the music sheet before placing his fingers on the keys.

As he begins playing I realize I don't recognize it like I usually do. It isn't a pop song or one he's played for me before. It's beautiful, but also sad and kind of tortured sounding.

The notes blend together and shift from beauty and graceful melodies, to broken tortured notes that bite at the soul. 

Listening to it feels almost like a story that I've heard before. As it continues the notes seem speak to me. I look up at the music and realize it's one of Isak's own songs as it's written in his sloppy handwriting with key majors drawn in. I can feel every emotion and feeling that Isak must've felt when he wrote it. I look at it lovingly for another second and then I see the title.  _ For Even. _

Suddenly the whole song takes a different meaning as I realize why he wrote it and what the feelings in the song mean. 

As I continue to listen, all of Isak's fears and worries are on display and they claw at my heart. I also hear every way Isak has been falling for me just like I have been for him. It's obvious that he's been feeling the same way as I have for probably just as long as me. As the song is coming to an end it has a certain anticipation feel to it that perfectly describes how I've been feeling these last few weeks. I've been waiting for this moment when I would see what Isak really feels. 

Isak plays the last few notes and I startlingly realize that I'm crying. I wipe away my tears that have streamed slowly down my face as Isak finishes the song. 

“That was beautiful,” I tell him, my voice cracking with emotion.

“Don't cry,” he wipes away my tears and fresh ones continue to stream down my face. 

“I'm sorry I just... Feel. Everything,” I try to explain.

“I know,” he says earnestly, leaning forward seemingly without noticing. I can't help but mirror him as I lean so close to him that our noses are practically touching. 

“I'm gonna kiss you now,” I tell him quietly. His mouth falls open in shock, but he doesn't protest, so I lean the rest of the way and connect our lips.

The birds sing, fireworks fly and the whole world stops. It's magical as our lips move together in a dance between two. I feel as if I've waited all my life for this; kissing Isak. Kissing Isak is better than any drug or amount of money. It's better than life itself. I kiss him. I love him. 

We both lean back for a breath of air. I can't take my eyes off his. He looks blissed out and disheveled with his red swollen lips and messy hair. He looks beautiful. 

“Wow,” he whispers. 

“Wow,” I agree. “Beautiful,” I whisper as I run my fingers through his hair slowly just to touch him again. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch. 

“I've wanted to kiss you since I meet you that first day,” he tells me with a sweet smile. 

“I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you,” I admit.

“When you were spying on me?” He teases with a joking smile. I shake my head.

“No I saw you my first day here. You were in the cafeteria, but then you disappeared. I just wanted to talk to you so badly, but I never saw you around after that.So I asked about you and everyone said you kept to yourself and not to bother you. I couldn't stay away though,” I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips again. 

I lean back from the kiss. “Really?” He asks with wonder in his eyes. I nod, smile spread permanently across my face.

“Isak you're amazing, why wouldn't I be completely enthralled?” 

“Because you're social and hot and you have all these friends like a week after coming here. I've been here my whole life and my closest friend is the piano teacher.” He says, looking sad. 

I don't want him to be sad, not now, not ever. “Isak, you're beautiful and they just don't know you. You have to give them a chance. I think you would find more friends than you think. I mean you gave me a chance, right?” I take his hand in mine.

“Even, you really didn't give me a choice,” he says with a fond eye roll.

“Excuse you,” I say with mock offense. “Are you saying you didn't like it when I pushed myself into your life and made you do silly things and teach me piano?”

“Hated it,” he tries to keep the smile off his face.

“I think you loved it, you grumpy boy.” I grab his jaw and pull him in for another bruising kiss.

This time he seems braver and less shy as his tongue slips across my lips, making me moan embarrassingly desperate into his mouth. The angle is a bit awkward because we're still sitting on the piano bench, but Isak doesn't seem deterred as he slides his fingers into my hair. 

We make out for the better part of an hour. My neck starts to hurt from the angle when a janitor comes by and I realize too late that we're not supposed to still be in the school this late.

“Hey what are you guys doing in here? It's five o'clock. Go home!” He tells us with annoyance.

“Uh,” I mumble looking to Isak with a dumb expression.

“Sorry, sir,” Isak says quickly, standing up and gathering his things.

I move to follow him, but I bump into the piano clumsily, causing it to shriek loudly. I wince and the janitor looks annoyed before motioning us out again. 

When we get outside Isak is laughing. “Oh my god Even,” he wheezes. “You are so not smooth dude, I thought he was going to kill us when you ran into the piano,”Isak continues to laugh at me. 

“Hey, I'm not good under pressure. Why do you think I told you I was spying on you that first day?” I ask laughing with him. “And don't call me dude after making out with me, Jesus, Isak,” I scold him jokingly. 

“Come here, dude,” he says with a cheeky grin, pulling me in for another peck on the lips. I sigh, but go willingly. 

I'm kind of obsessed with kissing Isak. I wasn't allowed to for so long and now that I can it's all I want to do.

“Come home with me,” I ask.

“What?” He pulls back with shock.

“Come to my house. With. Me,” I say, pointing to myself. 

“But won't your mom be there?” He looks nervously into my eyes.

“Yeah, I know it's kind of soon, but she'll be freaking out because I'm still kind of sick and I'm late, but I don't want to be without you just yet.” I say honestly. I hesitate looking into his nervous eyes, “it's totally fine if you don't want to. It's my bad for asking. It's obviously too soon and–” he cuts me off.

“Ev, no.”

“No?” I ask, confused.

“I want to go with you. I've missed you too much to let you go now. I just want her to like me,” Isak blushes a little. 

“Baby, she'll love you. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I guess it just doesn't feel too soon because we've been talking for a long time and I've been waiting for this for even longer.” I look him in the eyes knowing all my emotions are ringing loud and clear. I know this is all too fast, but it feels perfect.

“I feel the same way.” He lo oks at me with the same vulnerable expression and I just know we're going to make it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hi mom, I'm home!” I call as we walk in and take our shoes off.

“Even Bech Næsheim where have you b–” my mom comes around the corner and sees Isak. “Who's this?” Isak squirms uncomfortably next to me as my mom stares is down. I grab his hand smiling, he seems to calm down at that.

“This is Isak. My boyfriend,” I tell her, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. He tenses again and I look over to see him mid gasp. My eyes widen as I realize what I said. “Okay we'll be upstairs,” I say quickly to my mom before pulling him swiftly up the stairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me and turn towards him guiltily. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. We haven't talked about it I know. I'm.. yeah sorry,” I stumble through my words feeling flustered.

“It's fine,” he assures me. My heart sinks a little at that response, but then: “I want to be your boyfriend,” he whispers with a shy smile, not looking me in the eyes.

“Really?” I ask with a dumb, kid on Christmas smile. 

“Yeah,” he pulls me into his arms tight. 

“I want to be your boyfriend too,” I say into his neck, before I kiss it. 

“Is Isak staying for dinner?” My mom calls through the door just then.

I look at him with a questioning face. He smiles a little shyly still, but nods.

“Yes, please,” I reply.

~

We're sitting at dinner and I'm mentally begging my mom not to embarrass me in front of Isak.

“So you're the boy who brightens his days? The one he always stays after school for?” she asks and I cringe getting ready to change the subject, but Isak just laughs and grabs my hand. 

I really am in love with him.

“Yeah he's pretty desperate,” Isak laughs looking at me lovingly while my mom howls at my expense. 

“You must be too if you're kissing him while he's still sick,” she says after a moment. 

He looks at me with utter betrayal, “you're trying to get me sick?”

“No, I just really wanted to kiss you.” I tell him smiling innocently. Mom laughs again. He shakes his head, but I see his smile. 

~

“Are you staying the night?” I ask him a while after dinner. We're laying in my bed side by side and it's starting to get dark.

“Is that something I'm allowed to do?” He asks turning his body towards me. 

“If you want,” I turn towards him too. “We can go slower if this is too much, just tell me,” I assure him.

“No I don't want to slow down. I just feel like it's crazy that it hasn't felt too fast yet,” he explains as he runs his fingers over my face and through my hair. 

“It's not crazy. Let's just be happy okay?” I take his wrist in my hand and kiss his fingers.

“Okay,” he rolls closer to me, cuddling into my chest. 

“Okay,” I kiss his head goodnight. 


	10. Chapter 10

We walk into school on Thursday with stupid grins on our faces. My arm is around him and he's wearing my jacket. It's way too big on him, but that somehow makes him even cuter. I smooth the collar down and my hand ends up twirling in his hair. I can't get enough of that hair. 

Everyone seems to be looking as we stroll through the hallways effortlessly. I laugh and he smiles beautifully.

We walk into the lunchroom, still tangled up in each other. I feel like I'm in a bubble of happiness and joy with my boy. I guide him over to the table where I usually sit with the others. I sit down without seeing the shocked expressions from everyone else. Isak sits right next to me, right where I want him. I can't help leaning in and kissing his upturned lips. He smirks at me with a cocky eyebrow raise. 

Someone, I think Mahdi, coughs and I turn to the group shyly as I see their expectant looks. 

“Um this is Isak guys, we're uh... kinda dating?” I try to explain as I look between Isak and the others. Isak looks uncomfortable and I realize that this maybe wasn't the best way to do this. I grab his hand under the table and he relaxes a little.

“Awesome, bro,” Magnus says, cutting the silence. I smile gratefully at him. Everyone chuckles seeming to get over their initial shock.

“You guys are so cute,” Vilde squeaks in her Vilde way. 

“Thanks,” I chuckle. I see Isak smile to himself and my heart fills up to the top.

We eat lunch with them, but after lunch ends we walk off alone. Isak pulls me into our room as we're passing on the way to my class.

“Isak, I have to go to class baby,” I laugh into his shoulder as he pulls me to him.

“Not yet, you can stay for a minute,” he says kissing my neck.

“Baby, you don't have class right now, but I do.” I try to argue as he kisses up my jawline.

“Then you have to stop calling me baby or you're never leaving,” he says nipping my jaw and pulling back slightly. 

I smile at him amusedly, knowing there's no way I'm going to class now. “Fuck it,” I grab his chin and place my lips back on his. 

“I thought you had class,” he says pulling back with a laugh.

“How am I supposed to go to class when you pull me into our classroom to make out like we're in a high school movie?” I throw my hands in the air. 

“Our classroom?” He questions, walking backwards further into the classroom while still facing me.

“Yes, where it all started.” I remind him with a dreamy smile, following after him.

“Just two boys and a piano,” he says as he sits down at the piano bench. I sit down next to him like so many times before. He begins to play a light happy tune. His fingers jump across the keys and the melody sounds like a bright sunny day. “You make me so happy, Ev,” he tells me as he continues to play and look down at the keys.

I know he could look at me right now. He's so talented he doesn't even need to look at the keys anymore. He just knows where they are, so there's no reason for him to avoid my eyes unless he's doing it on purpose, but I don't say anything.

“I want all the cheesy romantic moments with you,” he continues and I just want to grab him up in my arms and never let go. “Even this has gone so fast, but it feels so perfect that I just have to say it.” Then he locks eyes with me and stops playing. “I love you, Even.” 

“I love you, Isak,” I say without a moment of hesitation. “I fell in love with you the first time you smiled at me. I couldn't help myself. I kept telling myself it's too fast and I barely know you, but it didn't work,” I shrug. “I love you, Isak Valtersen.”

“I love you, too, Even Bech Næsheim.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment I love talking to you guys <3


End file.
